Swallow
by Swirlums
Summary: Buffy/Willow slash..if you don't like that, don't read.. Disclaimer: Buffy and Willow are not mine..blah, blah, blah.. (oh..and sorry if the formatting sucks..)


Swallow  
"Why...won't...you....DIE!" Buffy muttered, gritting her teeth against the irritation she was feeling. She'd been fighting the same vampire for what seemed like hours. Every time she would knock it down, it would get back up again. Every time she would attempt to stake it, it dodged at the last possible second. At one point, she had even felt the stake penetrate flesh, and yet the vampire had still been unscathed.   
She lunged at it again, knowing that she was only wasting her energy. She was proven correct when the vampire dropped and rolled, effectively putting distance between itself and the slayer.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy shouted in frustration.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? ,"Growled the vampire, frustrated.  
  
The slayer blinked rapidly, completely taken aback. The entire situation made absolutely no sense.  
  
"What did you say?" Both slayer and vampire asked simultaneously, then suddenly Buffy could see. She hadn't been aware that she couldn't see before, yet she'd been fighting completely blind.   
  
Squinting her eyes, Buffy took a good look at her opponent. It was female, had a very small, although muscular, build. Its hair was an aureate blond, and it was...wearing the exact outfit Buffy wore. An even closer look revealed that her opponent was, indeed, herself.  
  
"What? This is ridiculous!" Buffy shouted at her uber self. "You can't be me..or..I can't be you. And, where am I anyway? I've never seen this place before." Buffy looked around, not recognizing anything. It seemed she was on a wharf, but it was not a wharf she knew. There were buildings, all of them large warehouses. The place was completely deserted, except herself and....nobody. Uber Buffy was gone.  
The wind caterwauled, chilling Buffy, ruffling her hair and clothes. For a summer night in California, (at least, Buffy hoped she was in California), it was frigid. And, Buffy was lost. She'd looked nearly everywhere, tiptoed in and out of warehouses, searched boats, and still hadn't found her alternate self. Tired of searching, she'd begun to look for a way off the wharf, but there didn't seem to be such a thing. Now, shivering, she wandered aimlessly, listening for sounds, keeping an eye out for any clue to what was going on.  
  
A squeaking noise, followed by a long creak came from Buffy's left. When she turned to investigate, she saw that the door to a building she'd already searched stood partially open and was blowing in the wind. On high alert, she strode toward the building, pushed the door all of the way open, and entered. Her senses began to prickle in a way that signaled danger, and she felt her muscles tense automatically. Nothing looked familiar, though she'd been inside the building once before. Everything seemed larger, but, more crowded than it had before. It was as though the room itself was the universe, infinite and diminishing simultaneously.   
  
An indescribable sound, (Scuttling? Shuffling? Squirming? Fluttering?), came from high above Buffy. She shuddered, not liking the sound at all, and dragged her eyes up to the high raftered ceiling. Fear turned to incredulity when she realized what she was looking at. A statue. A very odd statue, but still a statue. Nude and female, it hung, tied to the wooden rafters, by its arms. Its legs were bound together, toes pointing downward. Its face was lovely. Perfectly white with crimson lips, closed eyes, and a serene expression. Its hair was a peculiar shade of red, and blown back by some imaginary wind. Nestled in the spot where a thatch of pubic hair would usually be was a swallow's nest. Birds glided in and out, their wings almost stationary. Buffy took a step back, wondering what such a statue would be doing tied to the ceiling of a warehouse. It looked more like it should have been fastened onto the bow of a ship.   
  
Suddenly, it seemed as though the statue had rushed down at her, but vertigo and a strange lack of solid ground beneath her feet told her otherwise. She was hovering in mid air, face to face with the statue, and to Buffy's extreme horror, its eyes flew open. There were no eyeballs, only glistening, pink sockets. Something deep inside the thing's head was writhing, and Buffy squirmed, trying to get away. Another set of arms shot out from somewhere behind the thing's back and got a tight hold of Buffy, digging claws into her upper arms, causing her to scream out in pain. Buffy began to panic (what is this..what is this..what..it looks like, ohmygoditlookslike..) when the statue's mouth opened to reveal shark-like teeth. (...mouth it's going to...no...)  
  
Buffy wriggled hard, willing herself to fall, and then she was on the ground running (flying?) as fast as she could. She could feel what she thought were feathers brushing against the back of her sweaty neck, her arms, in between her legs. She chanced a look back, wondering vaguely if the birds were following her. No. Not birds. Feathery looking feelers protruded from the holes that were the statue's eyes, filling the room, fluttering against Buffy's heated skin. (it's looking for me..it's going to..it's gonna..) One feeler wrapped itself tightly around Buffy's mid section and she found herself pulled upwards, backwards, upside down, until she was face to face with the statue again.   
  
Something was different, though. The hands, when they clasped her, were warm and soft. There were lips against her throat, kissing and whispering her name. Buffy opened eyes she hadn't known were closed and took in the sight of her naked breasts pushed against another pair of naked breasts. (I'm naked!) She could feel her bare, dripping, sex grinding against smooth flesh, and realized that her legs were wrapped around somebody. She lifted her eyes, to find familiar eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy gasped.  
  
"Yes." Willow murmured.  
  
"But..."   
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Willow chided, snaking her hand down between Buffy's body and her own. "Don't talk." Her hand found Buffy's slippery sex, gently parted its folds, caressing and tickling until Buffy began to pant. (I'm in ecstasy..I'm going to come...)  
".......on, Buffy..wake up."  
  
(huh?)  
  
"Wakey, wakey..."  
  
(no but i'm..I don't want..no..i'm in)  
  
"Bed?" Buffy muttered aloud, sleep slurring her voice. "I'm in bed.."  
  
"Yes, Buffy..you are in bed.."   
  
Buffy stretched and cracked one eye open, taking in her surroundings. Yes, she was definitely in bed, in her own house, and Willow was perched on the bed beside her. Buffy rolled onto her back, stretched long and hard, yawned and then settled her eyes on her best friend.  
  
"Hi, Wills." She said sheepishly, not knowing what else to say. Her panties were soaked, her sex throbbing.   
  
"Hey, you." Willow replied, brushing a strand of hair from Buffy's forehead, sending a bolt of lust, and something much sweeter, through Buffy's body. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah..I think so. I had a...dream..nightmare."   
  
"I kinda figured. You were screaming. I came in to make sure nothing was trying to eat you." Willow said this jokingly, but Buffy could hear the underlying fear that the Hellmouth had instilled in her friend. Boogeymen were real in Sunnydale.  
  
"Nope..nobody was trying to eat me."   
  
"You wouldn't wake up right away. It scared me a little. I thought there might have been some Hellmouthy mystical mojo going on." Willow admitted.  
  
"Uh uh. No mojo. I think I just had a long way to come back. It was a really weird dream." Buffy squinted her eyes against the memory of the "statue". It had truly scared the stuffing out of her.  
  
"Tell me about it?" Willow asked gently. "Was it a slayer dream?"  
  
"Noooooo..not exactly."  
  
"What was it, then?"  
  
"Well..here, I'll tell you, but get under the covers first. You're cold."   
  
It was an entirely innocent request. Willow had been shivering. But, when Willow climbed under the covers, hesitated, and then cuddled into Buffy's side, Buffy shivered with longing. This caused Willow to snuggle in closer to Buffy, thinking she was cold as well. Buffy nearly laughed out loud. What a night. Here she was, being comforted because of a bad dream by her best friend, who'd had a very sexual cameo in said dream. And now, because of said dream, Buffy was seeing Willow in a different light. A decidedly pink-triangular-rose-colored-glasses kind of light. That was not to say that she hadn't thought of Willow that way before. She had, on many occasions. Willow was everything Buffy had ever wanted, but, it had never seemed to be the right time. And now...  
  
"Buffy?" Came Willow's muffled voice. Muffled because she was speaking into Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm?"  
  
"Your dream?"  
  
"Right." Buffy launched into the dream, telling it almost as it had been. She talked about her confusion over her other self, and her terror when the statue had come to life, but she left out the part that Willow had been such an integral part of. When she was finished telling it, both girls lay still and sleepy, Willow's arm lightly draped over Buffy's torso. Enjoying the sensations that were Willow, Buffy closed her eyes and began to doze off.  
  
"....uh, hey..Buffy?" Came Willow's tentative voice, startling Buffy awake again.  
  
"Mmmmm hmmmm?"  
  
"..um..why did you say my name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were dreaming before..you were saying my name over and over. I...did something happen that you didn't tell me about?"  
  
Buffy's eyes flew open. She was suddenly very wide awake.  
  
"I said your name?" Buffy tried to play it cool.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh. Did I say anything else?"   
  
"–no..not exactly. You moaned a lot, though."  
  
Buffy groaned inwardly, and then rolled to face Willow. Even in the darkness of the room, Buffy could see Willow's blush. It was practically incandescent. But, she was also smiling slightly, which was a good sign.  
  
"Ok... Part of the dream was sexual." Buffy admitted sheepishly.   
  
Willow's blush deepened further, if that was even possible. Her mouth worked, but no words came out. Buffy looked on at Willow's display of wordlessness with amusement, until Willow finally managed to squeak out a few words.  
  
"Was it...about me?"  
  
"Yes." At this point Buffy didn't see any point in lying.  
  
"Oh....oh...well do you think that it's because you ate those tacos before bed, because you know tacos can cause bad dreams and so can apples..and so can anything acidic or spicy..not to mention..mmmmmmphhhhh.." Buffy stopped Willow's babble with her mouth, swallowing the words out of her. Willow stiffened only momentarily, and then relaxed, seeming to melt against Buffy. The kiss ended and another began, initiated by Willow, complete with tongue and gentle nips to Buffy's bottom lip. When the two girls pulled apart, Buffy's eyebrows were nearly in her hairline.  
  
"I didn't mean to..well..yes, I did..but, I ..," She stammered, falling easily into babble mode herself.  
  
"I'm glad you did, Buffy. Please don't take it back. I've..wanted this.."  
  
Relieved, Buffy sighed and wrapped her arms around Willow, burying her face in her best friend's neck, kissing her pulse. Willow quivered.  
  
"So..what did I do to you..in the dream?"   
"I think you..saved me."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well...I spent the whole dream looking for myself. I didn't like what I found..and then you found me." Buffy began to unbutton Willow's pajama shirt, pausing to taste and touch and kiss as she saw fit. "Just when I was at my worst..when I was running away..you were there. I wasn't afraid anymore." Willow adjusted her hips so that Buffy could remove her pj bottoms and panties. "You saved me. From myself." Willow rid Buffy of her nightgown, and finally, flesh met flesh.  
  
"Wow. I did all that?" Willow teased.  
  
"Yes. You always do that, silly." Buffy grinned, tweaking Willow's nose, and then kissing it on its pert tip.  
  
Willow grinned back, an impish look in her eye.  
  
"That's nice, Buffy. But, what did I do to you..show me..please?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and slowly allowed her hand to slide down Willow's belly, and into the soft tuft of hair that covered her best friend's incredibly wet sex. She slid a finger into its folds, exactly as Willow had done to her in the dream, and began to coax an orgasm from her friend, beckoning to it with her slippery digit. Willow made the cutest noises Buffy had ever heard..sweet little moans and gasps that caused Buffy to moisten further.   
  
It wasn't long before Willow cried out, clutching fistfuls of blanket, toes curling. And it wasn't long after that, that Willow buried her face in Buffy's sweet saltiness, and mimicked the movements Buffy's fingers had made previously, with her tongue.  
  
(I am...yes..am going to come..I am in..)  
  
"Love!" Buffy cried out as her orgasm overtook her.  
  
"What?" Willow's face appeared above Buffy's navel.  
  
"I am in.." Buffy began, but suddenly couldn't speak due to the lump in her throat. Tears streamed down her face, and she swiped at them, embarrassed.  
  
Willow gently kissed Buffy's cheek, and smoothed back her hair.  
  
"I know. I'm in love with you, too." Willow smiled sweetly, and cuddled in beside Buffy. They slept, then, and dreamed of many things.  
END ;) 


End file.
